


When Angels Sing

by stanton_of_midgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Singing, its cute, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanton_of_midgard/pseuds/stanton_of_midgard
Summary: Nobody's heard Cas sing, Dean is determined to change that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	When Angels Sing

Sam, Dean and Cas are in the car on the way to a case in Utah, Cas didn't want to drive, because cars are "slow and impractical", but Dean made him ride along. Dean is singing his heart out, windows down, belting the lyrics to AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, whatever came on. Because Dean was in a good mood, every once in a while Sammy got to pick a song and sing. Dean still complains for about 85% of the song.  
After about an hour and a half of driving, Deans turns around to face the angel in the backseat, "You've been awful quiet Cas, why dont you sing?"  
and Cas looks like a deer caught in headlights, "I dont know any songs to sing."  
But the older Winchester isn't buying it, "Oh come on, you've been on Earth for how long? And you don't know any? I gave you a freaking mix tape man!"  
Cas' face drops, "I- I'm sorry, Dean, I couldn't figure out how to make it play."  
Dean ponders this for a second, "I'll show you when we get home... and you have to be able to remember at least a part of a song!"  
"Dean does keep about the same 11 songs on repeat in the car," Sammy adds.  
Cas sighs, "fine,"  
and he looks down and he starts singing Elvis. And his singing is freaking beautiful,  
and Dean looks like he's just been hit by a train, because,  
Where did he pick up elvis?  
and _he can sing?_  
Sam laughs quietly at dean's facial expression, because he can see Dean falling more in love with Cas the more he sings.  
**Take my hand,  
take my whole life too,  
for I can't help,  
falling in love with you**  
Cas finishes, a light pink blush crawling up his cheeks.  
"Dude..." Dean is rendered speechless.  
"I think he wants an explanation," Sam laughed, "and I do too."  
Cas kept his eyes glued to the floor boards, "I- they- in the shelter I stayed in for most of the time I was human, they would occassionally let us pick music to play over the sound system, and a man picked someone called Elvis, and I liked him, so I asked to hear Elvis again the next day."  
Finally, Dean's words caught up to him, "You don't have to look down like a hurt puppy Cas, it's nothing to be ashamed of, hell, I wish I could sing that good."  
"Don't say that dean, your singing is beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as yours."  
The blush returns to Cas' cheeks and Sam took note of it.  
Dean does too... because he decides then in there, that he's gonna make it his mission to make the angle blush more, because Cas looks cute when he blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post :)  
> that is all


End file.
